


March 1st, Yahaba

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A series of connecting one-shots telling the birthday's of our favorite characters.It was time that Yahaba got what he wanted.





	March 1st, Yahaba

Yahaba could only pinch the bridge of his nose as he listened to Oikawa chatter away. The volleyball club always celebrated the members birthdays and that hadn’t changed just because the third years had officially retired. While Hanamaki had chosen not to celebrate with them this year, Yahaba had still planned a party for him. He wasn’t sure why Oikawa had thought it necessary to call him to go over the details for the party they were throwing the next day – it was, after all, not only Matsukawa’s party.

 

“Yes, I have the food planned,” Yahaba sighed. “There really isn’t any need to worry. Watari even helped-“

 

“That should be your vice captains’ job!” Oikawa whined. “Have you learned nothing from me? Is Mad Dog-chan even coming to the party?!”

 

Yahaba squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t know. He’s not really one for that sort of thing…”

 

“But he’s coming to practice, right?” Oikawa demanded. “I can’t believe you chose him to be your vice-captain!  It was a given that he would be the ace of the team with Iwa-chan gone, but that doesn’t mean he should have been given such a responsibility! If he isn’t even going to-“

 

“He’s actually been a pretty big help,” Yahaba said, carefully keeping his voice calm despite the anger that was slowly filling his chest. “Much better now that certain people are-“

 

“Much better since that incident when his current captain pushed him against a wall?” Came the innocent (lie) response. “Yes, I could see that. Oh well, It was your choice. I’m sure the two of you are very happy together.”

 

Yahaba’s eyes flew open wide. “We aren’t _dating_!”

 

“Uh huh. Anyway, we’ll be there tomorrow! The last birthday before graduation! It’s so sad!”

 

Yahaba sighed and fell back against his bed as Oikawa began to, once again, check Yahaba’s party list. It was going to be a long night.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Is Kyoutani coming tonight?” Watari asked during lunch. “He never has before but…” a teasing grin flickered across Yahaba’s best friends face. “It is _your_ birthday.”

 

Yahaba’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “What does _that_ have to do with anything? Anyway, I told him he didn’t have to come. Since we aren’t actually practicing, it isn’t mandatory for him to be there.”

 

Watari rolled his eyes as he began to shove food into his mouth. “Yeah, right, doesn’t matter. He hasn’t missed a practice since Oikawa and the others left. I’m sure it has nothing to do with who the new captain is.”

 

“Or maybe it’s because Oikawa is no longer there,” Yahaba scoffed. “We all know how much he liked the captain.”

 

“Maybe,” Watari relented, “but he liked Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Yahaba pursed his lips and didn’t bother to respond. There really _wasn’t_ a response. Everyone in the club knew that Iwaizumi had been the only person that Kyoutani respected – mostly because he never won any of the challenges he put toward the older boy. Yahaba knew that Kyoutani disliked Oikawa- more than that, he was almost positive that Kyoutani was almost afraid of Oikawa. Not that Yahaba blamed him. Oikawa could be a pretty scary guy when he put his mind to it.

 

“Alright, I’ll have everything set up by the time you get to the clubroom,” Watari said, finishing his lunch with a satisfied look. “No need for you to set things up for your own party.”

 

Yahaba shrugged. “It’s as much Matsukawa-san’s party as mine.”

 

“Still no need for you to do the work,” Watari said lightly. “Stop arguing with me! You’re so contradictory today.” The libero jumped to his feet and smiled down at Yahaba. “Anyway, I’ll see you after class! Have a good day!”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes as Watari disappeared out of the classroom. More people usually joined them for lunch but Watari had mentioned that the rest of the team was preparing for that afternoon- something which Yahaba was banned from joining. So here he was, sitting by himself during lunch on his birthday.

 

They really didn’t think things through.

 

Classes finally started back up and Yahaba found himself just as bored as he had been during lunch. He glanced at the clock multiple times throughout the afternoon. He could have sworn that time was actually going _backwards_ at one point. Finally, classes ended and Yahaba grabbed his things and hurried toward the clubroom. As usual, it was decked out with various decorations. He shook his head when he saw the bright pink streamers that the team had chosen. “Did you have to?” He asked as Watari bounded toward him.

 

Watari grinned. “Course! It just seemed like the perfect color to represent our captain!”

 

“You better be talking about Oikawa.”

 

Watari just laughed and pushed Yahaba further into the room. Many of the team members were already there and all of them happily greeted Yahaba. “Happy Birthday!” Kindaichi said, bowing his head.

 

Yahaba’s eyebrows rose. “Why are you doing that? Stand up. And thanks.”

 

Kindaichi stood up straight, his cheeks stained pink. “Yes, captain!”

 

Watari turned away, his shoulders shaking with laughter as Yahaba sighed. Kindaichi had been like this since the third years left. Kunimi had assured him that the other first year would be back to normal soon but it had yet to happen.

 

Yahaba was getting tired of waiting.

 

The door opened and Oikawa strode into the clubroom, Iwaizumi trailing after him. Kindaichi, if possible, grew even more red. “Iwaizumi-san!”

 

Iwaizumi blinked and raised a hand. “Hey.”

 

“Uh hum,” Oikawa cleared his throat, pouting at Kindaichi. “Don’t you have any greetings for your favorite captain?!”

 

“I, uh, of course I-“

 

“Leave the kid alone,” Iwaizumi demanded as he passed Oikawa and moved toward the food table. “Happy Birthday,” he said as he passed Yahaba. “Sorry but I’m starving.”

 

The door opened once more and Hanamaki stepped into the room. Yahaba smiled at the older boy, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Hanamaki smiled back, a bit halfheartedly. “Happy birthday,” he said tiredly. “Food?”

 

Yahaba gestured toward the table where Iwaizumi was standing and Hanamaki was quick to walk toward his friend. Oikawa was making his rounds. Currently, he seemed to be teasing Kunimi. Yahaba quickly slipped away before the former captain noticed him. After the two-hour phone call the night before, he was happy to let other members of the team talk to him for now.

 

“So, how’s the team looking?” Iwaizumi asked as Yahaba joined them.

 

Yahaba gave a sheepish smile. “It’s a work in progress. We’re too used to you all being there.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded. “It’s always a bit of a learning period when people graduate. I’m sure you guys will do well.”

 

“I hope we do,” Yahaba said with determination. “You guys taught us so much. We owe it to you to see it through.”

 

Iwaizumi blinked and exchanged a glance with Hanamaki. “You should fight for yourselves as well, Yahaba,” Iwaizumi said lowly.

 

Yahaba nodded but he knew that each person on their team wanted to win next season for the current third years, just as much as they wanted to win for themselves. For the last two years, Yahaba had watched Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa work tirelessly in an effort to take their tea to Nationals. Kunimi and Kindaichi had watched it even longer than that. They were all determined to see it through.

 

He listened as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi began to speak about final exams and what their classes were focusing on. At some point, Watari joined them. Once there was a lull in conversation, Watari piped in. “I guess Kyoutani decided not to come after all.”

 

Iwaizumi looked surprised. “Did you think he would? He never cared about stuff like this.”

 

Yahaba mentally cursed his best friend and prayed he wouldn’t start in on his reasons that he thought the current vice-captain would be there. Watari, as if he heard the pleas, smirked at Yahaba. “Oh, he and our captain have been getting along very well recently. I figured he’d at least make an appearance.”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shot up and Hanamaki began to cackle. “Ohh, they’re getting along well, are they? Surprising after that little showdown at Spring High.”

 

Yahaba buried his face in his hands as the group began to laugh. He was thinking that the situation couldn’t possibly get any worse…and then he heard it. “What’s this? My dear Kohai is getting _close_ to Mad Dog-chan?!”

 

Not him.

 

“I won’t allow it! My innocent little Kohai-“

 

“Innocent?” Watari chortled. Yahaba elbowed him in the chest.

 

“Ah, are you keeping secrets from me?” Oikawa asked, offended. Yahaba kept quiet, not wanting to give the older setter any power in this situation. The more information he had, the more dangerous he was. Oikawa’s eyes narrowed and then, suddenly, lit up. “Oh well. If you won’t tell me, I’ll just ask someone else. Mad Dog-chan! Over here.”

 

No. No way.

 

But Yahaba glanced over his shoulder to see Kyoutani slowly walking toward them. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at Oikawa warily. He stopped at Yahaba’s side. “Happy birthday,” he muttered.

 

“Uh…thanks,” Yahaba muttered back, his cheeks growing warm. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes away from Kyoutani. It was a mistake. Oikawa, Watari, and Iwaizumi were all looking at the two of them with amusement. Actually…when had Hanamaki disappeared? Yahaba cleared his throat again and glanced down at the ground.

 

This was really embarrassing.

 

Damn Watari for putting the thought into Oikawa’s head.

 

“So, Mad Dog-chan, what did you get our Yahaba for his birthday?” Oikawa asked, his eyes sparkling in a way that instantly put Yahaba on edge. Kyoutani seemed to think the same thing. His back straightened and his hands clenched into fists. “Nothing? Hmm. Poor form. I suppose there is something else you could do. Isn’t it a tradition to give the birthday boy a kiss?” Yahaba’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. “Look, Makki’s got Mattsun covered. Best to do it quick before someone else does it for you.”

 

Yahaba didn’t even glance in the direction that Oikawa was pointing to. “Oikawa-senpai! That isn’t necessa-“

 

Yahaba broke off as a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. It was over just as quickly as it had started and he looked into the burning face of Kyoutani. “Happy birthday,” the boy muttered yet again. Yahaba stared at him, unable to utter a word. Kyoutani had kissed him. Kyoutani had kissed him.

 

Kyoutani had _kissed_ him.

 

That was when Yahaba noticed the cheering. He tore his eyes from his vice-captain and saw the entire team crowded around them. Many of them were clapping. Yahaba merely rolled his eyes. Fine.  So maybe he wasn’t as good at hiding his feelings as he had thought. If they wanted a show, he would give them one.

 

His hand snapped out and he gripped the collar of Kyoutani’s shirt. He pulled the other boy forward, ignoring the shocked expression on his face, and pressed their lips together once again. It was time he got what he wanted.

 

It _was_ his birthday, after all.


End file.
